dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Moms: Miami
|image = ImagesCA07XDJ2.jpg |country = United States |seasons = 1 |episodes = 8 |channel = Lifetime |rundate = April 3, 2012 |finaledate = May 29, 2012 |relatedshows = Dance Moms Dance Mums }}Dance Moms: Miami was an American reality television series that debuted on Lifetime on April 3, 2012. It is the spinoff of the Lifetime show Dance Moms and has, to date, received mixed to negative critical feedback. The show follows Victor Smalley and Angel Armas, co-owners of the Miami dance studio Stars Dance Studio since its opening in 2007, as they choreograph and coach young aspiring dancers while juggling manager Mayra Smalley's demands, and those of the competitive "dance moms" at the studio. Dance Moms: Miami was offically cancelled in September 2012. About "Dance Moms: Miami" goes behind-the-scenes at Miami-based Stars Dance Studio, where the school’s owners and renowned contemporary dance instructors Victor Smalley and Angel Armas teach, train and choreograph a diverse group of talented girl and boy dancers as they strive to become the best in the sport of competitive dance and tomorrow’s stars. Born and raised in Miami, Victor has become well-known throughout the dance world for his contemporary choreography, with his first big break as a finalist on season six of the hit show "So You Think You Can Dance." Angel was born in Sagua La Grande, Villa Clara, Cuba. At the age of 12 his interest in dance ignited when he began taking lessons in ballroom dance and now his choreography is in high demand by local TV shows, concerts and artists. While Victor and Angel fiercely dedicate their lives to their craft, they expect the same from both their young students and their mothers. What envelops the series’ unique cast, the students’ style of performance and their unwavering pursuit of dance titles are the drama and often conflicting goals and aspirations among teachers, students and parents. All under the watchful eye of Victor’s mother and Stars Dance Studio manager, Mayra Smalley, the team strives to uphold their motto of “Turning Kids into Dancers and Dancers into Stars,” often sparking drama between the competitive mothers. The series is produced by Collins Avenue and executive produced by Jeff Collins, Bryan Stinson and John R. Corella with Lifetime’s Rob Sharenow, Gena McCarthy and Kim Chessler. Episode Guide To view the episode guide for " ", [[Dance Moms: Miami Episode Guide |'click here']]. Cast 'Instructors' Angel Armas: Angel is the co-owner of Stars Dance Studio and a choreographer. He is more strict with the students than Victor. Victor Smalley: Victor is the co-owner of Stars Dance Studio and cheorgrapher. Victor is a dancer himself and was also a top 20 finalist on the dance competition show So You Think You Can Dance in the sixth season. 'Mothers' Leonora Diaz: Mia's mother. Initially, when Dance Moms: Miami was announced and the rumors of Mia joining the show were circulating, she said she did not want her daughter involved in the show's drama and therefore confirmed Mia was not going to be on the show, but in the preview for Episode 8, it is shown she and Mia join the team. Debi Epstein: Hannah's mom. Debi is almost always defending her daughter and, according to Brigette in Episode 3, talks a lot about Abby and Sammy when they arrive at Stars. Anicia "Ani" Gutierrez: Kimmy's mom. Ani attempts to play peacemaker on the team and tries to avoid fights with the mothers. She believes that Kimmy's desire for perfection comes from her. Susan Kennedy: Jessi's mom. She danced briefly as a child. She wants Jessi to win and frequently rehearses with her, despite how tired Jessi gets. Susan even questions the choreography for Jessi's solo in Episode 5. Susan loses her temper many times, one of which was when Jessi, Hannah and Sammy were teamed for a trio, as she thought Hannah was not up to her daughter's technique and Sammy was not dedicated enough. At the end of Episode 8, she blames the coaches for all the drama and Victor tells her to leave and she tells to Jessi that they were done at the studio. Abby Small: Sammy's mom. Abby argues with her husband over dance, but just wants the best for Sammy. She and Debi often go at it with each other, but in Episode 6, she got into a fight with Brigette over the mess-up in the group routine after Lucas said it wasn't Kimmy's fault. She ends up returning to the studio and apologizes to the team for her behavior. Mayra Smalley: Mayra is Victor's mother and the manager of Stars dance studio. She also is the make-up artist. Brigette Triana: Lucas' mom. Brigette danced as a child. She picks fights with all the moms and in Episode 6, confronted Sammy about messing up the group routine and blaming it on Kimmy. She even said in Episode 2 that if her kid got 4th she would be embarrassed. She also fights with Mayra. She tells Lucas at the end of Episode 8 that they were not going to stay at Stars, but around 2-3 months later after shooting the episode, Victor Smalley's youtube channel released a video with Lucas and Victor stating that Lucas and Jessi were still at Stars. 'Dancers' Mia Diaz: Mia is the newest dancer on the team. Mia was briefly shown in the interludes. She was shown in Episode 4 where she was scared about the giant raging fire coming towards the studio. In Episode 8, she joins the group. She quickly joins the group routine and gains her own solo. Victor and Angel also change Lucas and Kimmy's duet into a trio to add in Mia. Many of the moms believed that the addition of Mia shook up their children and hurt them in the rehearsals and competition. Hannah Epstein: Hannah started dancing at Stars two years ago prior to the show. She and Sammy previously danced together at her old studio. Debi, her mother, claims she was bullied there mainly by Sammy. While her technique is not up to the other dancers' level, her artistry seems to be much more advanced. Jessi Kennedy: Jessi has been dancing at Stars since it opened in 2007. Her grandmother is a professional dancer and often gives her advice. Jessi is dedicated to Stars dance studio. An example of this is seen in Episode 5 where she argues with her mother that if she had to leave, she would have Victor and Angel adopt her. She is the oldest of the team. Kimberly Kopke: Kimmy is a young perfectionist. In Episode 3 she revealed her insecurity was not being able to be perfect, and she gets a solo entitled "I'm Not Perfect." Victor and Angel try to give Kimmy a dance that will help her let go. In Episode 4, it was revealed Kimmy has done nothing wrong in her life. Sammy Small: Sammy joined Stars when the show debuted. She joined dance as she was inspired by her older sister. Her father isn't too excited with the cost of dance and the fact she and her mom drive one hour to and from Stars. Lucas Triana: Lucas is the only boy dancer on the team. He started dancing at three, quit when he was five, and returned at seven. Lucas joined Stars when he was eight. He appears to have a close bond with Victor. In Episode 6 he revealed he was being bullied at school for dancing, but he stays strong about his passion. The List To view the ranking system for "Dance Moms: Miami", click here. Music Guide To view music that was featured on "Dance Moms: Miami", click here . External Links *Dance Moms Miami YouTube playlist, from Lifetime Category:Dance Moms: Miami Category:Guides Category:Spin-offs